Not Cold
by Ciu Sune
Summary: [JinTouya] Just a short look through Jin's eyes in regards to a certain Ice Master and his...ah, temperature. Shounen ai warnings. Fluff warnings. Ramble Warnings. Written at 3-in-the-morning-ish warnings. Nuff said.


After a long hiatus, I am back and armed with my specialty. I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count. Yes, that's right, it's plotless fluff time. Aren't you glad you can count on me for this sort of thing?

Now, I have been in a writing rut (that means ALL writing) since The end of November. Doing NaNoWriMo burned me out T.T Quite possibly I'm back in fanfiction action now. I'm not really sure. Hope so, I like this.

About the fic; mostly this was written because when I find a story that has Touya in it, whether or not it is a good story (many of them are), nine times out of ten Touya is portrayed as this masochist and/or self-loather and/or person with no grasp on emotions or happy. I'm guilty of this myself, but I admit, I did want a little break from all the angst.

So! I did the only written work I'm capable of and wrote Fluff! Fic. Not as good as I wish it was, but as it is around 3:15 AM right now, I'll overlook that in favor of posting the fic and then going to sleep.

----------

You never really seemed all that cold to me. I mean, I know that you're an Ice Demon an all, heck, you're an Ice _Master_, but I never really connected that with you being cold.

Sure, you don't really talk all that much, but when you do it's something relevant or encouraging or it's just a nice bit of sound that rolls off your tongue an makes everyone feel better about things. When you talk, most listen and understand and even calm down if they can reason. Course, some don't care about reason, they just care about blood or pretty – not denying their taste there, but any moves made have to get by me. I come in in a lot of the rough-an-tough parts.

Heh, not that I'm saying that you're not strong or anythin' like that. You are. You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, both inside and out. You've never let on all that much about your past, so it leaves a lot of us to guessing, but it's easy to see just from the way you move, hold yourself, look, all that, it's easy to see that there might be conflict inside of you. But you keep going. You keeping hoping, keep searching. If that's not strength, I don't know what is. Sure isn't my muscles!

That's another thing. I know you're strong physically too. Small and pretty – and you can't deny this - as you are, you can pack a powerful punch! And those ice shards are nothin' to sneeze at either!

That takes me back to what I was talking about in the beginning, doesn't it? About being Cold. Not cold as in "brr, I'm freezing, up the temperature a bit would ya?" cold, but _Cold_ cold. Like, icy chills inside of you, not on the skin. Cold as in having ice-blood. Cold as in having your heart frozen. The kind of cold that things like hugs or hot tea can't warm up. That kind of cold looms. I don't like it. Never did, not with the wind in my ears an stuff to look forward to! I can drink tea and hug, but I'll avoid that kind of cold. I'm happy to say I've found out that so do you.

Meaning it completely of course! Cause you drink tea and let me hug you and even hug back sometimes. Lots of the time you'll just sit and lean back and smile, but that's just as nice! Nothing wrong with a normal, cold-because-the-temperature-drops cold. Especially if it puts us on those kinds of situations! How could any sane guy dislike something that lets him hug you?

Okay, scratch that. Any sane person other than me or someone I trust _really well_ tries that an they'll dislike the situation a lot. Mostly cause they'd be dead before they got to enjoy anything. Of course, some people might leave it to debate on whether I really am sane or not, but that doesn't matter I think. I heard a sayin' once; "sanity is over-rated." Or sumthin' like that. Dunno about how sanity rates, but I do know that whether or not sanity really _exists_ is debatable, forget about the debate on me havin' any or not!

And now I'm off topic again! Sorry about that. Guess it's just a bit easy for me to get carried away sometimes. Can I help it if thinking about you leads to a lot of different thoughts? Hm, suppose I can't. Not that I really want to you understand. And as Shishi always says, it's good for me to have an excuse to think more. I don't know if he knows how I managed to twist his words around, but that'll just be something he won't know. Until I slip and tell him myself. Gotta work on doing things like that one day.

Although, it might not be such a bad thing if I slip up once in a while. That's how I ended up telling you how I really felt after all. I remember it real clear. Like the whole thing happened yesterday.

….actually, I think it really _did_ happen yesterday. Actually confessing I mean. Before then I guess nothing really was said, it just kinda happened. But after time it needed to be said, you know? And even if it was while we were shouting at each other about something that wasn' really all that important and the words kinda just slipped out right in the middle of the fight. I think you got all quite and said something like "Why should it matter?" and then I just got real fed up and yelled "I LOVE YOU! That's why!" and then you got all quite again, but your eyes lit up. I like it when your eyes light up. It makes them glow extra. Makes you even prettier, with your eyes shining like you're so happy you have to share.

And so now it's the day after yesterday. It's yesterday's tomorrow. It's now. And it's been a while, since the fight was in the morning and now the sun's has been down for a while today. I'll be snuggling next to you and getting some shut eye soon, I promise. I just want to finish…want to finish looking. And feeling. And believing this has actually been set. It's sinking in. Slowly it's sinking in that you're mine now, an I'm yours, an we're each others', and that soon it'll be tomorrow only then it will really be today because yesterday has passed.

But I won't boggle my mind with stuff like that now. I can ask you about that kind of thing in the morning when you wake up. But now you're sleeping and you look so content an peaceful an pretty just lying next to me and sleeping.

You've got a little smile on your face, and I know that you're completely relaxed. I doubt you'll ever really know how happy that makes me – that you feel safe an secure enough to let your guard down completely and just sleep while I'm here. It's an amazing feelin, I'll say that much.

I like it when you smile. I don't think you do it often enough. Of course, if I had my way, I'd never have you frown, but that blank look you get is sometimes not fun to watch either. But knowing all your different expressions is another thing that makes me really happy. It lets me know how much I know _you_, how much you've let me in.

I've decided to actually get some shut-eye now, so I snuggle down next to you and pull up the blankets. That's another thing. You use blankets, even though they provide warmth. They're for comfort as much as they are for comfortability, an I'm one of the few that know that. It's a nice thought.

One last look, a quite kiss, and I close my eyes too. We fit together perfectly. I'm not sure who to thank for all of what I have, but if I did know I'd overwhelm the person with gratitude and the like! In fact, maybe I should start thanking you.

You're warm.

------------

Yeah, that's it. Sorry if this was disappointing. When I look through Jin's eyes, I tend to ramble. A lot. Thus, so does he. shakes head I didn't want to do such a hard Irish, because many people write his accent so exaggerated that it's almost unreadable and this is my strange (and inane) way of trying to counter that. Forgive me if it came out as un-hyperactive-wind-master-ish.


End file.
